


Modern Classics

by hazelandglasz



Series: Modern Classics Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Classical Music, Fluff, M/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson loves classical music. He breathes classical music. He plays his alto violin, listens to it, takes care of it almost day and night. He chose a different career, but it’s still the one love in his life</p><p>When a new neighbor settles in the building across the teeny, tiny street from his apartment, Blaine might consider cheating on music</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Classics

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this story to include it in its own verse ;)

From a young age, Blaine Anderson has been in a deep, meaningful relationship with classical music : legends have it that the only way for his mother to make him sleep peacefully was to have a CD playing “A little night music” by Mozart.

As soon as he was able to learn and hold an instrument, his parents put him in lessons and he soon turned out to be a little prodigy with a bow in his hand.

The training of his hands turned into a training of his ears and nowadays, even if he doesn’t want to play professionally (too much pressure - plus, the many competitions his parents took him too have shown him that even though they share a passion, musicians can be as homophobic and cruel as anybody else), Blaine finds comfort in his alto violin, playing it when he needs to focus on a paper or just needs to create a safe haven for himself after a day in this crazy city.

Bach’s Violin in A Minor is a particularly good pick-me up piece (well, the Vivace non troppo part is kind of his go-to piece to get all of his daily frustrations out of him when he comes home).

So far, none of his neighbors have been complaining because of his little habit.

Blaine longs for a relationship, though. Oh, he has the occasional one-night stand, but what he really wants is to find someone who would be the Hitchcok to his Hermann, the Spielberg to his Williams - someone who can complete him and inspire him while he could complete them and inspire them.

But for now, he has to deal with being alone - well, he doesn’t really count his relationship with Toccata, his little Corgi, even if she is the one providing some levels of physical comfort on the nights when even playing his alto doesn’t soothe his heartache.

Until one morning …

One morning, a morning he had free from work and had taken advantage the night before by staying up to watch the repeat broadcast of a concert of Mahler’s “Resurrection Symphony” at Masada in 1988, Blaine is brutally woken up by the sound of a truck parking in reverse gear in the streets.

Not as musical as his evening had been, and definitely not a welcome sound when he went to bed only 3 hours before.

"What the hell …" he mutters as he goes to the window of his second-floor apartment.

He can see a truck - a moving truck, apparently, and four people are already carrying boxes inside the building right across from his own.

Ah, new neighbors.

He doesn’t have all day free, though, so Blaine shrugs and starts getting ready at a lazy pace, going back to the window from time to time.

His waking-up soundtrack is playing, making him in a good mood.

(Borodine’s first Symphony in E flat, Scherzo is always a good choice to give him a chirpy mood and a spring in his steps)

Just before he has to leave, as he starts playing just a little piece before going to work, he can hear the truck leaving and four people are calling to another one who is apparently laughing his goodbyes from the window of his apartment.

Blaine is leaning over the window, Toccata by his side (curious little bugger) and he sees his new neighbor - the street is not that wide, they’re not exactly face to face but they can see each other clearly enough - watching him with a curious smile.

Blaine blushes at being caught and waves, realizing belatedly that he’s waving with his bow still in his hand. shaking his head, he puts it down and looks back at the newcomer who is waving back, a genuine, toothy smile on his (beautiful, angelic) face.

"Welcome to the neighborhood !" Blaine calls.

The other man seems surprised but he smiles some more. “Thank you !!” he calls back, and wow, his voice … 

Blaine waves one final time and leaves before he makes a fool of himself and proclaims his undying love for the unknown man across the street who looks like a Boticelli putti and sounds like a celesta.

—-

That evening, Blaine is on his way home and he can almost make himself believe that the man was not as gorgeous as he thought or didn’t sound as beautiful as he thought as he shops a little for his dinner. Given the mood of his day, his evening will probably be one of Planets with Holst, and that requires lasagna and wine.

He has the lasagna in his freeze - always cooking in batches whenever he can - but he needs the good wine.

Perusing the different bottles, he misses the tall man watching him and lightning up when he sees him. 

"Excuse me ?"

Oh that voice …

Turning to face the voice, Blaine can feel his mouth dropping slightly open.

He was right the man was not as gorgeous as he thought. He’s more.

"Could I ask you where the eggs are ? I’m new here" Celesta asks - wait, he’s already calling him that, it’s not a good idea.

Blaine raises one hand to introduce himself. “With pleasure. I’m Blaine by the way” he says, proud of him for keeping his voice steady.

"Kurt" the man answers with a smile, shaking Blaine’s hand. His skin is soft like a Bellacura cloth.

"Follow me, I’ll show you where you can find everything around here" Blaine goes on, nodding toward the aisles.

"Oh I don’t want to interrupt your evening" Kurt says with an apologetic smile. 

Blaine shrugs. “Maybe you can help me - do you know your wine ?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt nods and Blaine continues. “Well then, which one would pair well with classical lasagnas ?”

Kurt looks at the bottles, obviously trying to find a particular one. “Usually, I would recommend a Venetian one, to keep with the Italian theme” he explains, and Blaine finds his voice even more enthralling with each word he pronounces, “but with the selection they have, I’d go with the South African Shiraz, right …there” he says, pulling a bottle closer to Blaine and they’re suddenly a lot closer than Blaine expected.

And now he can smell Kurt’s cologne, and if he had to associate a music to that smell, he would pick Edvard Grieg’s “Anitra’s dance” without a second of doubt - playful, fresh, masculine and yet delicate.

He could drown in both the music and the smell.

Blushing, Blaine takes the proffered bottle from Kurt’s hands and looking up, he can see a faint pink blush on Kurt’s face too.

He puts it in his basket, taking advantage of his bowed head to regroup, and he starts walking toward their goal, expecting Kurt to follow him. After 6 steps without hearing the other man’s steps behind him, he turns to see what is going on, only to catch Kurt standing in the same spot, his eyes cast way too low to be looking at his face - was he … was Kurt looking at his butt ?

From the way he blushes and smiles when he sees Blaine watching, it looks like it.

Blaine walks back and takes his hand, putting his embarrassment aside.

"Come with me, I know a shortcut to those damn eggs."


End file.
